The Curse of Hades
by samuraistar
Summary: Can Christopher Robin escape the dangerous deal Ame made with Hades long ago? Will it change how he sees her? And what does it have to do with Lenne, her daughter? Usual pairings, and a new one that's kinda obvious. :S
1. Sleeping Dogs

Oh, come on! You didn't seriously think I'd abandoned you guys, did you? But everybody's gotta go on hiatus at least once in a while. And really, this isn't NEARLY as long as my last one!

I'm going to honestly say that I spent a HUGE amount of my creative energy on "Hunt For The Hearts," which will probably be my last epic for a while yet. That's not to say I don't believe in myself anymore, I'm just saying this one might not be as exciting as H4H. You can unbuckle your seat belt for this one, but I do think you'll enjoy it all the same. There's an Owl City song and lots of Robin/Lenne fluff! We're pretty much moving on to the next generation, but keeping it with our original awesome people, too! (I hope)

Okay: So you all remember when Ame made her desperate bargain with Hades for Robin's life? Well, this is the necessary sequel, and I think you're gonna like it! There's not as much fighting in this one, but it is dramatic! And we're gonna start it off with a cute song that I think fits Robin and Lenne, which I DO NOT OWN. It's owned by Lady Antebellum; boo-yah! So let's quit jabbering and get to it!

One more thing: I'm introducing a new character. She's my fangirl manifestation of Princess Tiana…in every way. So please don't flame me; I'm trying not to offend anybody.

* * *

_"You're lookin' like a fool with your pants on the ground!"—General Larry Platt_

* * *

**Chapter One: Sleeping Dogs**  
"Miss Water!" cried 5-year-old Christopher Robin, "Help me!"

He tripped and landed on his chin; Ame ran to help him, but her way was blocked and she skidded to a halt, breathing hard with wide eyes.

Towering over her with a sharp-toothed sneer was Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"Hades," she said with pleading eyes, "Don't do this."

"Sorry, toots," he smiled evilly, "You made a deal." He snapped his fingers and the child was in his grip, crying and gasping for breath.

"Miss Water!" he rasped, "Don't let him take me!" The terror in his eyes ripped Ame apart.

"Put him down, Hades," she warned dangerously, "You can't take him now. Just give him some more time; he's only a child!"

His only reply was a wall of blue and green flames between them; the young woman threw her arms up to shield her face as her long hair whipped wildly in the wind.

She managed to peek through the fire wall at the dark wavering silhouettes of Hades and Christopher Robin, still kicking and yelling.

"Christopher Robin!" she shouted and tried to summon her magic to fly through, but it wouldn't come! She looked at her hands frantically.

"Come on!" she gritted her teeth, "Work!" Try as she might, it was no use.

"Shoot!" she spat, "Christopher Robin!" He was screaming! Hades was dragging him away!

"Hades, don't!" she yelled, "He just needs more time!"

"MISS WATER!" the child cried, "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY, PLEASE!"

Ame woke with a gasp and sat up in bed panting; she looked around the master bedroom she shared with her husband, Riku. Her shoulder-length hair was plastered to her back at the ends with sweat. Her breathing slowed to a calm pace and she sat on the edge of the bed and wept quietly into her hands.

_'It was a dream,'_ she told herself, _'It was all a horrible dream. It wasn't real.'_ But she knew if she didn't do something soon, it would be. And then…

_'And then what?'_ she thought as she stared at her wet hands, her tears shining like liquid mercury in the moonlight. Riku came out of their bathroom just then.

"Ame?" he said surprisingly as he came over and knelt in front of her, "Honey, what's wrong?" He held her shaking cold hands firmly. The warmth of his strong hands calmed her down considerably and she dropped her head on his shoulder. He held her head with one hand.

"Nothing," she said, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"That's all?" he repeated, "Must've scared you pretty bad." Her shoulders slumped.

"It did," she mumbled. Riku gently held her chin and moved her hair out of her face. Even now, Ame couldn't help but notice the pure white shine the moonlight gave his hair, or how limpid his eyes looked.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. She looked sad and hugged him.

"I want you to hold me," her voice cracked, "and tell me everything's going to be all right." Riku wanted very much to know what had frightened his wife bad enough to reduce her to tears, but he knew she'd tell him when she felt like she could. He kissed her head, scooped her up, and settled into the bed with her, softly singing her back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh—here he comes," murmured a blonde private school girl.

"Here who comes?" asked her disinterested friend as she closed her locker.

"Christopher Robinson!" the blonde said closely, "The president of the fencing club!"

"Oh, Granda's foster son," said her friend and rolled her eyes as she said, "the prince." The blonde looked behind herself; he was getting closer! He was wearing the same uniform all the boys wore at Sakura Academy: A white shirt with long, slightly pleated sleeves, a dark red vest with gold buttons, a thin bright red ribbon in the collar tied in a small bow, and dark red pants with nice black shoes. It was a simple uniform for wealthy male students, but he made it look gorgeous!

"Teresa," said her disapproving friend, "please get a hold of yourself. You're staring at him like he's Orlando Bloom."

"I can't help it!" she fidgeted, "He's so handsome!"

"So say something to him before I puke!"

"Good morning, ladies," Robin greeted with a smile as he walked by. The two girls stared in shock, looked at each other, and giggled. Robin smiled a bit to himself and sighed.

_'Just once,' _thought the fifteen-year-old sophomore,_ 'Couldn't I speak to a girl without the star treatment?' _

Of course, there were a few girls that didn't idolize him the way his female schoolmates did: Five-year-old Suna (almost six) with her cute purple hair and sparkly green eyes, her thirteen-year-old sister Rin with her short red hair and quiet green eyes…

And Lenne, Ame's eleven-year-old daughter. How strange it was that he spent eight hours a day in an upscale academy for the wealthy surrounded by adorable girls—many of whose parents were business owners—and the only girl he could have an intelligent conversation with was a sixth grader…a sixth grader in whose company he'd taken great pleasure for the past three-and-a-half years.

He smiled fondly to himself again; life could be funny that way.

_I run from pain _

"Hey, Robin," greeted a friend of his with curly black hair and bright blue eyes, "What's got you so happy?"

"Hello, Darcy," he said, "Nothing. I was just thinking about a girl."

_I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_

* * *

"Lenne, would you read the next passage?" called the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered and stood up with her copy of The Secret Garden. After she was done, the bell rang for recess and she ran outside with the rest of her class. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with a chest pocket, a blue clip-on tie, and a knee-length blue pleated skirt. She also had her waist-long hair in two ponytails down by her neck.

"Hey, Lenney," said a dark-skinned girl with pretty eyes.

"Hi, Jewel!" she chimed, "What are you up to?"

"Jump rope," she smiled, holding up a jump rope, "Care to join us?"

"Yeah!" Lenne sparked, "I love jump rope!"

_I run my life _

The two girls ran over to a few others, who turned to them.

"Hey, girls!" said Jewel.

"Oh," said one of them, "Hey, Jewel." She was looking nervously at Lenne. "Listen, um…we decided to play something else instead."

"Okay, what?" she asked. The girls mumbled uncomfortably. Lenne felt their auras and could hear their thoughts: They were afraid of her.

"Why are you acting like you're scared of me?" she asked with slight irritation, "If you don't want to play with me, just say so."

"We're not scared of you," said another girl calmly, "It's just…"

"Miss Barrison, right?" Lenne sighed, "Go on, ask the question." None of the girls looked brave enough to ask what they were all dying to know.

"Look, girls," Jewel stepped in nicely, "I'm sure you don't mean any harm, but we all know what happened to Miss Barrison: She had a car wreck in a thunderstorm and hit a tree. No one from Lenne's family had anything to do with it."

"But her mom…" one started.

"She can't make thunderstorms," said Lenne, which wasn't true.

"It's just that your parents were so mad at her for hitting your brother, and—"

"Look, just forget it," Lenne snapped, "You don't want to play with me—I get it! But let me say this: Any grown-up who hits a little kid and scares them and makes them feel horrible about themselves deserves whatever happens to them!" She turned on her heel and marched off. Jewel ran after her.

_Or is it running me? _

"Lenne, wait!" she called. Lenne stopped with head bowed and fists clenched. Her friend touched her shoulder and her other arm.

"Don't worry about them, Lenney," she said kindly, "They don't understand."

"No, they don't," she agreed, "I hope they never do." Jewel pulled her friend closer in a sort-of hug.

_Run from my past  
I run too fast  
or too slow, it seems _

Lenne and Jewel walked home together with Aang; they stopped in front of Jewel's house, which was next door to theirs (on our right). Lenne was still glum about what had happened, and she wouldn't tell Aang about it—verbally or mentally.

"Mama, we're home!" Aang called as they came in. Lenne slowly followed.

_When lies become the truth _

"Hi, kids!" chimed their mother.

"Hi, Mama!" Aang sparkled, shaking off his backpack on his way to his mother's arms. Lenne tossed hers at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Lenne!" chirped an English voice. She looked up surprised; sitting at the dining table with a bowl of ice cream, still in his uniform, was Robin!

"Welcome home," he smiled his sunshine smile. For some reason, it seemed like the sun always shone on him when he smiled; it made her cheeks turn pink.

_That's when I run to you _

"Robin," she smiled back tenderly and ran over to hug him. "I'm so glad you're here!" He chuckled and hugged her back and everything she'd gone through today just evaporated into thin air.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, making her blush more. She pulled back and beamed with her eyes shut.

"I am now," she answered. He smiled again and brushed her bangs with his fingers, the way her mother had done to him when he was small (and still did).

_This world keeps spinning faster  
into a new disaster,  
so I run to you  
I run to you, baby _

"So why was my poor mizu hana so wilted when she came in?" he asked later while the two ate ice cream. She turned slightly pink again at being called a "water flower," one of his nicknames for her (though he mostly just called her 'princess'.)

"Some of the girls asked me about what happened to Aang when he was in kindergarten," she said, "They think my mom made the storm that killed his teacher, so now they're scared of me." Robin frowned.

"That's terrible," he said, "Anyone who knows your mother knows she would never murder anyone."

"Exactly," she nodded firmly.

"Then those girls must not know her at all," he said wisely, "They only know what they've heard, so they react accordingly."

"I don't know what 'accordingly' means," she mumbled as she took a bite.

"It means they're only reacting to what they've heard," he said, "Besides, they're only average sixth-graders. They don't have your insight and they're not going to bother to find out the truth."

"Good," she grumbled, "It's none of their business, anyway." Robin looked at her with a small half-smile; she was staring into her bowl as she ate. Her face was fuchsia with irritation.

"Lenne?" he said. She looked up at him. "You're quite adorable when you're angry." She blushed red this time and couldn't help but smile.

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you _

"Thanks for coming over today, Robin," she said on the front porch as he was putting his shoes back on.

"The pleasure was mine, princess," he smiled, "And don't worry about a thing." He kissed her hand. "Aang, you're coming for fence practice tomorrow, right?"

"You bet!" he beamed. Robin left in the car Granda had sent for him; his servant Toya, a black-haired boy his age who was Ichi-san's own son, held the door for him and sat in the backwards seat across from him. Ame and the kids waved goodbye and went inside so Lenne could help Millie cook dinner.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Okay, so I've been in some kind of a funk recently (I hate it when that happens), so I just didn't write for some time, except the occasional handwriting. I have finished handwriting this story, and it's gonna be short. The purpose of this one is to tie up a loose end and unravel a not-loose end, 'cause if there's no loose end, there's no sequel! Duh!

Anyway, I'm slowly climbing out of the funk and I'm putting more effort into this story, I promise. Thank you for waiting!

References: The only one I can think of right now is Toya, Ichi-san's young son, who—you guessed it—is a dead ringer for the sweet-eyed Toya from "Gentlemen's Alliance Cross," the final volume of which should be coming out in April! I'm hopping on one foot at a time here!

One more thing that I would like answered by anyone who knows: I can't read my reviews on my story pages anymore! The reason this sucks is because one of you told me about this beautiful poem that I really want to try and read online, but I can't remember the title or who told me about it, and now I can't read my reviews, so I can't get the information! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME? I'm going crazy over here!

Oh, and speaking of poetry: The next chapter is going to involve Ame-chan reading a poem to Lenne at bedtime; I made one up in case I can't find a better one, but I would really like some recommendations! I'm looking for a poem that has to do with the idea of a girl looking into many mirrors and they almost look like her, but not exactly, and the one that does look like her changes into the reflection of her true love. If anyone knows a poem like that, PLEASE tell me ASAP. I'll give you a special mention! 'Cause there's nothing else I really can do. Thank you and stay tuned!


	2. Bubble Bath Talk

First off, please disregard the previous comment about the reviews thingy; I figured it out! Instead, regard the following…

MY DOCUMENT MANAGER IS ACTING SCREWY! That's why it took so freakin' long to get the first chapter up! I don't know what's going on! Sure, it looks fine now, but that was only after painstaking measures to get it the way I usually get it to look! (sigh) Is anyone else's document thing messing up? I just wonder if the site's having technical difficulties…

But enough of my complaints! On to the next chapter! I hope you guys like my new character, Jewel! She becomes a little more important later on, but only a little. Mostly she's just cute, 'cause I wanted Lenney to have a friend that's not magical in any way. I'm trying not to make my Keyblade family too clique-ish.

Anyway, this chapter involves bath time and bedtime poetry, and also reveals a little tidbit about Ame's white-haired son, Aang! It also reveals the story of when Ame first met her faithful maid, Millie! It's not that important to the story, it's just fun. Enjoy!

* * *

_"If there's one thing in my life that's missing, it's the time that I spend alone."_—Little River Band, _Cool Change_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bubble Bath Talk**  
"Millie, how long have you known my mom?" Lenne asked as she helped Millie load the dishwasher.

"Oh, I've known her since the day she moved to the Islands!" she chirped, "She was very shy at first, and didn't talk much. The first time I saw her smile, I said to her, 'Ms. Ame, if you don't mind my saying so, you look so pretty when you smile!' (She giggled.) And she blushed like she always does!" Lenne giggled, too.

"Have you always been her servant?" she asked.

"I was a gift of sorts from Granda," said Millie, "When she presented me and I introduced myself, she looked perplexed and said she didn't need a maid and that we could be friends instead. I didn't mind that, especially since I worked for Granda, anyway."

"But now you work for Mom!" said Lenne, "So…does that mean you got any alone time? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I did have one in my late teens," she answered, "It didn't work out."

"Oh." Lenne thought for a moment; it didn't look like the kind maid could answer the question that was really weighing on her, so she decided to ask her mother.

* * *

"Mother," she asked with her hands behind her, "May I ask you something?" Ame was in their Jacuzzi bathtub with a small layer of bubbles on the steaming water. She looked surprised.

"Uh-oh," she smiled, "This must be serious."

"Why?" her daughter blushed. Ame beamed.

"Every time you call me Mother," she said, "it usually means you're thinking hard about something. Come on! Hop in the tub and we'll pass a stream around while we talk!"

"Really?" Lenne lit up as she doffed her duds and slid down the smooth tub into the water. She spewed a stream out of her mouth and laughed with her mother.

"So, my pretty blue star," said Ame as she made water cascade down the girl's head, "What words of wisdom can I offer you today?"

"Well, um…" she said with bubbles jiggling in her cupped hands. She put them down and looked up at Ame. "Mom? How did you know you wanted to marry Dad?"

Ame looked slightly surprised, but figured she was old enough to ask marriage questions. She picked up a pink, rose-scented bar of soap.

"Well, to tell you the truth," she said, "it never actually crossed my mind. Once I realized I truly loved him like no one else, I just sort of knew we'd be together forever. Getting married was just the icing on the cake!"

"Okay," Lenne asked further, "How did you know you loved Dad more than anyone else?"

"Actually, Uncle Sora helped me out with that one," she smiled at the memory, "A little while after we started dating, I was talking to Aunt Kairi about your dad. I was worried because he was the first boy I'd ever fallen in love with, and I wanted to be sure it was him that made me feel the way I did. How could I be sure my feelings for Daddy came from him and nobody else? How did I know no one else would make me feel this way? So Uncle Sora helped me figure it out." Lenne slid next to her mother.

"What did he do?" she asked. Ame smirked with a short chuckle.

"He kissed me," she shrugged one shoulder. (Record scratch!)

"WHAT?" Lenne's eyes popped open, "On the _lips?_"

"Mm-hmm," Ame nodded matter-of-factly, "I told him about my worries, he shrugged and said 'Let's test that theory,' he grabbed my face, and he kissed me!"

"No way!" Lenne gawked, "Uncle Sora _kissed_ you?"

"He only did it to help me," she reassured her, "And it worked. When he kissed me, a little red flag went off in my brain that said 'No. This is not the person I love.' Only the person I loved with all my heart could kiss me and make me feel the way I do when Daddy kisses me." Lenne looked her full in the face.

"How _do_ you feel when he kisses you, Mommy?" she asked quietly. Ame smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled. She blushed a red brushstroke.

"Like I'm the only girl in the whole world," she said, "And I think to myself, _'This is the man I was born to love.'_ My heart grows warm like a fire and my feet feel stuck to the ground, like his love ties me to the world."

"Wow," breathed her daughter with shimmering eyes, "That's so pretty. I don't really get it, but it's pretty."

"Someday you will," said Ame, "Someday when you're all grown up." She moved Lenne's bangs away and they giggled. Just then, Aang came in.

"Hey, I want to take a bath, too!" he pouted.

"It's girls only!" Lenne frowned, sinking lower into the water, "We're naked!"

"Aw, Mama!" he pled. Ame giggled again.

"All right, come on in," she beamed, "Don't look, Lenney!" A few seconds later, Aang splashed into the tub as well. There were plenty of bubbles to keep everyone's essentials covered, so Lenne didn't fuss anymore.

"Mama!" he piped, "I had a really good nap before dinner and Sifu came to see me again!"

"Did he teach you anything?" his mother asked.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and took some marble-sized bath beads from a soap dish. "Watch this!" He covered the beads with his other hand, concentrated, and quickly raised his top hand slightly. The beads were flying in a circle of air.

"Hey, cool!" exclaimed his sister, "Mom, how come _I _never dream about the Avatar?"

"Because he's the only one who can teach your brother the airbending skills he needs," Ame answered.

"What's going on in _here?_" said Riku in the door, "A pool party?"

"We're taking a bath, Dad!" said Aang.

"I see," he laughed, "Well, scoot over!"

"Honey!" Ame objected with a beet red face.

"Relax, I'm wearing swim trunks," he said, "All my boxers are in the laundry. Make room for Daddy!" The kids cheered as their father joined them.

"Come on, Aang!" Lenne grinned gleefully as she grabbed the shampoo, "Let's wash Daddy's hair!" Faking defeat, Riku laughingly surrendered to his children.

* * *

Later that evening, Ame laid in Lenne's bed by her and read to her.

_"Lost in the shadowy bend,"_ she read...

_"I'm treading lightly where most fear to contend_  
_The softness of the unknown is bare at my feet_  
_There is no turning back now, I've gone too far to retreat_

_"A glistening in the distance beckons me forward_  
_A gentle light I hadn't seen before_  
_The light begins to dance and move closer to me_  
_I freeze in fear without knowing what was coming to be_

_"As suddenly as I stepped into light_  
_I'm surrounded by waters of a diffrent kind_  
_Rivers, oceans, seas, and streams can not compare_  
_To the diamond-like water falls floating in the air_

_"Each one I passed reflected of me_  
_A stage of my life and all that I see _  
_I cannot make out my face in any but until the last_  
_I see a face to rival angels, beauty that is both bold and vast_

_"But the face does not belong to me,_  
_Nor do I recall in any memory _  
_a face as this so pure and true_  
_And in that moment t'was love I knew_

_"Slowly by the face I saw_  
_another image in comparison small_  
_fragile yet joyous and I came to see _  
_next to the face of the angel was me"_

Ame sighed and closed the book.

"That's pretty," Lenne smiled, "even though I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it," said Ame as she got up, "I'll tell you about it when you're older. Just don't go kissing on any boys until you're at _least_ fifteen."

"I won't," she promised as her mom tucked her in, "The boys at school are stupid." Ame giggled and kissed her child on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, my sea angel," she murmured lovingly.

"I love you, Mommy," Lenne mumbled sleepily. Ame brushed her baby's bangs, turned out the light, and left the room.

* * *

Down in the bowels of the Olympic Underworld, Lord Hades sat on his throne with the Three Fates standing before him.

"The time is drawing near, my Lord," said the Fate of the Future with her tongue slithering out like a snake.

"Yeah," said the laid-back god, "Tell me the prophecy about the kid again." The ancient hags gathered around the eye they shared and cupped their hands under it; the eye floated above their heads and shone with its eerie light.

_"Before he turns sixteen years old,  
the robin bird with hair of gold  
will find true love in a lady of rain  
or else not see the sun again."_

The eye faded back to normal and fell into their hands. Hades smirked.

"And when's the big day of decision supposed to be?" he asked.

"Very soon, my lord," said the Fate of the Present.

"Well, all right, then," Hades sneered as he created a martini out of thin air, "Let the countdown begin."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, no! Another cliffhanger ending! Sorry, but I had to do it! It's for the story!

The poem Ame reads is called "Dream of An Angel," by our lovely and loyal **Lunarain137**, who has graced me with her permission to use her beautiful original poetry for the sake of our story! T_T (deeply moved) Everybody give a big hand for Luna-chan!!!!!

The bath scene is just a cute family moment I've always wanted to do to them, combining the Japanese tradition of parents taking baths with their children (I kinda freaked out when I saw the bath scene on My Neighbor Totoro—that came a bit out of left field) with the American tradition of, well, trying to keep it all covered!

All the little nicknames Ame calls Lenne are the result of me trying (at the time) to come up with a good nickname for Lenne-chan. Ame is the Rain Princess, Mizuko is literally the Water Child, and Mizuki is the Water Spirit, so I'm just trying to pass down the water nickname tradition! But I've got one for her now, so it's okay! And believe me, you're gonna like it!

Oh, and that Sora incident? It's not in Riku's Rain or any of my other KH fics, so don't bother looking; it's just something I made up while I was handwriting RR (it's actually a doodle in my blue notebook). It just seemed funny, so I put it in! LOL I can hear your reactions of outrage already!

Feel free to get excited about the next chapter, because it involves a certain piano song we all love, which you'll recognize immediately…I hope. Most of you definitely will! 'Til then!


	3. Aerith's Theme

Hey, guys! Sami-chan here! Sorry for the delay—been dealing with life and all that. Spring brings allergies and allergies bring suffering…bleh…

So, yeah—as promised, this is the chapter where we use a piano song most of you know well, and this is the second time I've tried to describe instrumental music (check out my Nutcracker/Cat Returns story for the first time). It also involves a current hottie teaching a future hottie every fangirl's favorite spectator sport. That's right, ladies; I'm talking about FENCING! (squee fest)

Okay, no more talking; let's get to the fun and love and drama! (By the way, the chapter quote is from my latest obsession! Tee-hee! I'm so old-fashioned!)

* * *

_"Hail Poetry, thou heaven-born maid!"_—Everybody, _The Pirates of Penzance_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aerith's Theme**  
"Shuffle back…" Robin instructed, "Shuffle forward…dance around…Excellent!"

He and Aang had ball-pointed fencing swords and were practicing in a training room in Granda's mansion; today they were focusing on footwork. Lenne and Toya were watching. The two boys circled a bit and Aang went on the offensive.

"Parry, parry," said Robin, "Thrust, thrust—good! Let's see how you handle _this!"_ He put the younger boy's footwork to the test and soon they were shuffling back and forth with parries and thrusts, their swords making whip-like sounds as they whirred and small pings as they struck.

"You're doing extremely well, Aang," said Robin as they sparred, "Sometimes, however, you may find yourself in a difficult position, like this." He pulled an advanced move on him that had them locked in a standstill. Aang looked nervous, but Robin's face was calm and searching.

"What are you going to do now, Aang?" Robin asked. The smaller boy's mind raced; he then blew in his opponent's face, which made Robin slide back on his feet a little ways. He looked surprised and laughed heartily.

"That was wonderful, Aang!" he praised him as he sheathed his sword, "Very quick thinking!" Aang laughed along and Robin touched his white head.

"Great job, Aang!" Lenne chirped and clapped.

"I keep forgetting how special you and your brother are, Lenne-sama," said Toya, "You truly are descended from Granda-sama!"

"You don't need to call me 'sama,' Toya-san," Lenne blushed profusely, "You can just call me Lenne or Lenney or anything you want!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Lenne-sama," he beamed, "My father told me to always show respect to those above me."

"Above you?" Lenne repeated, "You're a foot taller than me. How am I above you?"

"What I mean is," he scratched the back of his head, "You're Ame-sama's daughter and Granda-sama's great-granddaughter. You're part of her family. I only live here because I work for her as Mr. Robin's personal servant."

"Does that mean you think I'm better than you?" she raised an eyebrow. Toya stopped.

"Well…" he shrugged, "In a move juvenile sense…yes." Lenne looked at him for a moment.

"That's a little weird," she finally said, "Are you happy being a servant?" Toya smiled warmly.

"Very happy," he answered, "Mr. Robin treats me as his friend, Granda-sama is the best employer, and I get to be with my father! Plus, the job pays extremely well—_and_ I don't have to drive to work! I have a room near Mr. Robin's."

"Cool," she smiled. A cell phone rang in Toya's chest pocket; he whipped it out and answered it.

"Moshi moshi," he chirped, "Oh hello, Ms. Dharma!" Lenne lit up. "Yes, I'll inform him at once! Thank you!" He hung up and picked up a couple of fluffy white towels. Robin and Aang were going at it again.

"Mr. Robin," he called, "Ms. Dharma just called and said lunch is ready."

"Is it lunchtime already?" said Robin, keeping his eyes on Aang, "Sounds wizard!" Lenne hid a giggle; she kind of liked it when he said funny words.

* * *

After a delightful lunch with Granda, and after Lenne got to say hi to Dharma, her favorite of Granda's servants, the children (and Dharma) went to the music room on the floor level.

"Are you gonna play for us, Robin?" Lenne asked with excitement, running to the shiny black baby grand by a window that opened onto a balcony.

"If it's all right," he said and sat down at it. He stroked its smooth, glassy surface and greeted it with, "Good afternoon, Mr. Steinway." Granda owned about four pianos and one of them was a rare Steinway and Sons piano; this was the one that was knee-deep in magic and brought out Robin's best.

Lenne sat on his right but gave him enough room to go down the whole row.

"This song has a deep, special meaning for me, princess," he told her, "I wanted you to hear it." Lenne blushed again.

"Okay," she said, "Thank you." Robin beamed and prepared to play.

The first three notes struck something inside the young girl; they were soft, mysterious, and somehow familiar. His left hand joined in with a steady rhythm while the first ones repeated, then a few of the lower notes flowed softly before the higher notes took back the lead. When they did, Lenne was inspired to dance.

Her Nana (Riku's mother) had been teaching her all sorts of different dances, but she pretty much freestyled between waltz, ballet, and some tai chi moves from waterbending exercises.

Robin watched her as he played; it made him smile to see her dance. She was so cute, he thought, so sweet—exactly what her mother must have been like at her age.

When he reached the dramatic part, where a high note chord made a slow descent followed by another steady stream of low notes, she did a lot of ballet spins and turns and runs. It was beautiful!

Robin's eyes widened as he brought it back down; for a second there, caught in the magic of the song, Lenne…had changed! In the twinkling of an eye, like a fleeting glimpse, Robin saw her change ever so briefly, though no one else seemed to notice, not even Aang. But now the moment was gone and Lenne was normal again.

The song came to a finish of a last few high notes and a small tinkle of low notes. Lenne's back was to him and she wasn't moving; he watched her with her bowed head. It whipped up and she spun around, ran to him, and vaulted onto the piano bench on her knees to his surprise.

"Where did you learn that song?" she asked urgently with a red blush, looking him in the eyes.

"Lenne?" Dharma asked. Robin was confused at the young girl.

"I heard it in a dream when I was five years old," he blinked, "And when I got good enough on the piano, I wrote it."

"_You_ wrote it?" she said incredulously, "But I've heard that song before!"

"_You've_ heard it?" he said, "That's impossible! I had the dream before you were even born. _No _one knows that song! How could you know a song I wrote before you were born?"

"How could _you_ have written a song I already know?" she asked back. A thick awkward staring contest sprang up between them; it was just a bit worse for Robin because he kept remembering what he saw earlier.

"Wait," he finally said, "Where _did_ you hear that song, Lenne?"

"The same way you did," she said, kneeling back, "In a dream. I was five, too."

"You were five," he repeated, "I recorded it when I was ten. That means you must have dreamt of it around the same time!"

"Why would that happen?" she asked. Robin stared at her and faintly blushed.

"I'm sure I don't know," he said quietly. His own cell phone rang just then and made him jump; he answered it.

"He-hello?" he said, "Oh hello, Miss Water! Yes, I'm fine. I was just playing the piano for Lenne! (…) Of course, no trouble! I'll bring them over right away! (…) I'm all right, I promise. I just have to think about some things; I'll tell you when we get there. (…) Thank you. Goodbye." He snapped the phone shut.

"Mom wants us home, right?" Lenne guessed glumly.

"Afraid so, princess," he beamed and touched her hair, "But don't worry; we'll sort this out soon. Toya, have a car pulled around, please."

"Yes, sir." A few minutes later, the boy and his servant were at Ame's house. While Toya talked to Millie and the kids ran upstairs, Robin drew Ame near.

"I thought I should tell you this first," he said lowly, "I don't know how it happened or why, and I'm thoroughly confused."

"It's all right, Robin," she said calmly, seeing his troubled eyes and flushed cheeks, "Just take a minute and tell me what's up."

"Yes," he nodded, "Well…Do you remember that song I played for you that day I came when the children were at school? The one I named after Aerith?"

"Of course," she smiled, "How could I forget? It was the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

"Well, I played it for Lenne today," he said, "She started to dance to it and she…she changed." His cheeks turned pink again, which surprised Ame.

"What do you mean she changed?" she asked.

"It was only for the briefest breath of a moment," he said, flustered, "A nanosecond at most, but…I saw it happen!"

"What did you see, Robin?" she asked firmly, willing him with her eyes to calm down. He sighed.

"Let me show you," he said, cupping his hands. Ame supported them with her own (she just wanted to) and a sunshiny light glowed in the boy's hands. An image appeared above them of Lenne dancing. The change happened again and Ame gasped with wide shining eyes.

_"She turned sixteen!"_ she whispered. Robin blushed red now as Ame stared.

For one glimpse, like something caught in the corner of an eye, Robin and Ame had seen Lenne become a beautiful girl of sixteen.

Ame covered the boy's hands.

"Thank you for showing me this, Robin," she said quietly, "I don't know what this means, but we'll figure it out. Go home and talk to Granda. I'll tell Riku and we'll get together about this again. Don't tell anyone else, not 'til we know more."

"Right," he nodded. Ame took his head between her hands, turned it down, and placed her forehead to his hair. Her aura felt unusually tense to him.

"Miss Water?" he asked.

"We'll figure this out," she whispered again and kissed his head. Suddenly it didn't seem like she was talking about the present circumstance. She smiled to ward off any worries for her and sent him home with his faithful servant.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
So how was that? Did I describe the wonderfulness of Aerith's song well? I hope so; I always try so hard. Please, provide me with feedback!

Robin's encouraging move calls during their practice session are from "Men In Tights," from the fight scene between Robin Hood and The Sheriff of Rottingham! LOL I love that movie!

The Steinway piano is a leftover bit from when I wrote my Nutcracker/Cat Returns crossover; I figure a hottie like Robin deserves nothing less than a famous Steinway and Sons piano!

About Lenne and her talk with Toya: Except for Millie, their housekeeper, Lenne is sort of out of touch with her heritage of wealth and the well-to-do, mostly because of her parents. They're trying to raise her and Aang as normally as can be; they've been to social calls with other rich kids, but they're at their happiest when they're socializing with children whose parents they know they don't have to impress (if that makes any sense). Like the Martina McBride song, Lenne considers everyone on equal standing, including Toya.

Sorry for the delay…again! Next chapter reveals a troubling part of our little family's past, specifically Lenne and Aang. It's sad, but it's another thing I wanted to put in for no reason whatsoever. See you then!


	4. Lenne's Haunting

Hey-ya, everypeoples! Usual apologies for a late—VERY late—delay! Life and all that, you know! Plus, I've been playing around with putting some of my CDs on iTunes, so yay!

So guess who finally saw Ponyo? That's right—ME! I fell in love with it! For a full review of my opinions, see my Facebook page! I think I wrote it pretty well, too! It was my first Tina Fey movie ever! (I do hope to see Date Night, though)

Anyway, as I think I said, this chapter reveals a troubled episode of our heroes' children's past; yeah, it's still bugging Lenne-chan, but it'll be okay. This is one of those "just felt like putting it in and has nothing to do with the plot" things. ^_^ I seem to have a lot of those, hee-hee! This is also a notebook transitory chapter, switching from purple to green!

So without further to-do, here is chapter four!

* * *

_"He hates humans! And he keeps me in a bubble!"_—Ponyo

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lenne's Haunting**

Lenne was sitting up in her bed that night with the lights off. She was curled up with her legs under the covers and staring at the faint glow of moonlight that didn't get filtered by her frilly white window curtains. She was still troubled over the speculations of her classmates concerning the harm that had befallen her little brother when he was in kindergarten and she was in third grade. They didn't understand why she was so sensitive about it; after all, _she_ hadn't been hurt.

She let her mind wander back to that night, when it had all come out…

* * *

_"Aang, what happened?" their mother asked about the shiner on his left eye, "Did you get in a fight?"_"No," he said nervously, trying to wiggle away.

_"Did someone hit you?" she asked. He looked terrified._

_"I'm not supposed to tell," he shook his head, "I'll get in trouble!" Ame looked shocked and knelt to him; she gently held him but he burst into tears._

_"Honey," she murmured into his soft white hair, "Please…Tell Mommy what happened."_

_"I can't tell you," he sobbed in her arms, "I don't want to be bad!" She let him cry for a bit then held his hands and looked in his eyes with the gentle love of the mtoher she was._

_"If you can't tell me," she said as gently, "then show me." (Goodbye, purple notebook!)_

_Aang sniffed and finally nodded; he pressed his small pale hand to the side of her face and she covered it with hers. This contact allowed her to see exactly how he obtained the black eye and, to her great shock, every wound preceding it!_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Barrison!" she heard him crying and apologizing for some unintentional yet unforgivable transgression. She heard every slap, every sock, every thump, every cry of pain from her precious child, and it tore off another piece of her heart with every passing moment._

_"Now you listen to me, you spoiled brat," she heard the hostility in the teacher's voice, "Don't you dare tell your family about this! Good boys don't tattle on their teachers. Do you want to be a bad boy?"_

_"I won't be bad!" he said and covered his head, "I promise I won't be bad! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_Ame couldn't bear to watch anymore; she gently removed his hand from her face and looked in his eyes._

_Her child was being abused by his own teacher! She'd beaten him up, threatened him into silence, and made him think he was bad!_

_How in all creation had she missed that?_

_"I don't want to be a bad boy, Mommy!" he cried hysterically, "I don't want to be bad!"_

_"No, honey," she said, cupping his face, "You're not bad. It's all right, Aang—you're not a bad boy!" She hugged him fiercely and protectively and he clung onto his mother for dear life._

_"I'm so sorry, Aang!" she wept more calmly yet sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner!"_

* * *

Lenne had seen the whole thing, but that wasn't what haunted her about it personally. After their father had gotten home and as he was putting Aang to bed, Lenne had approached her mother.

* * *

_"Mommy?" she mumbled, tugging on her mother's long nightgown. Ame turned to see her daughter in a sleeveless, fat-strapped, frilled nightgown; she looked glum and timid, which was so unlike her! She had a blush of shame on her face._

_"Yes, honey?" Ame said, kneeling to her._

_"Aang wasn't the one being bad, Mommy!" she cried as she looked at her, "**I **was!" She burst into tears just as Aang had._

_"What do you mean, sweetie?" Ame asked in concern and tucked her child's hair back. Lenne bowed her head._

_"I knew!" the girl confessed, "The whole time! I knew Aang's teacher was being mean to him, but she told me not to tell, either! She said if I ever told anyone, she'd hit him even worse! And I didn't do anything to stop her! I'm sorry, Mom! I'm sorry!"_

_She cried into her hands, like Ame often did; her mother silently enfolded her into her arms and held her while she cried._

* * *

Lenne sighed; her parents had gone straight to the principal at the school, keeping Aang home with Millie so he could rest and recover, and demanded that Miss Barrison be fired. She'd been arrested for assaulting a minor, but she wasn't fired. She also got out on parole; that was when the thunderstorm had attacked the island. That was when she had the wreck that plowed her car into a tree and killed her.

Everyone who knew Ame knew she was a waterbender; it would have made sense that she'd create the storm to exact justice for her son. On the other hand, she was raised under an ancient code of honor that left no room for murder, not even revenge. No one really knew for sure, but it made terrific gossip. She was so glad she'd had her parents and Millie and her friend Jewel…but if it hadn't been for Robin, she could hardly have born it. He'd been her anchor, her shelter, her angel.

Thinking about him made her heart glow and she laid down and drifted off to sleep with memories of him singing her to sleep; she could even swear she heard him softly playing "Carrick Fergus" on Granda's Steinway; it was one of her favorite songs, and Robin could play it like a lullaby.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Ame removed her hand from Riku's face and watched for his reaction. He looked like he was trying to sort it out in his mind as he sat on the side of their bed.

"I wonder why that happened," he finally said curiously.

"That makes three of us," Ame sighed as she joined him, "Robin's almost terrified that he saw her that way. He has no idea why he did."

"Does Lenne know?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think she even noticed," she said, "Whatever that flash forward was, it was intended for his eyes only."

"Do you think Granda could have done it?" he asked, looking at her, "I know she doesn't drastically influence people's hearts, but she's been known to give the occasional push." (See Riku's Rain)

"Not when you've got an eleven-year-old girl and a teenage boy who's almost sixteen," she replied, then stopped.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Sixteen," she repeated and stood quickly, "His birthday is in two weeks—oh, my gosh! _Two weeks!_"

"Ame, what's the matter?" he stood and touched her, "What about his birthday?"

"Sumimasen, tori-kun," she muttered with her eyes covered, "Onegai yurusu." She put her hands down with a grave face and looked at her husband.

"I don't know who sent him that vision," she said, "but I do know why: It's because of me." Riku finally clicked.

"Your deal with Hades," he said. She nodded.

"It's finally come back to bite me in the butt," she said, "and how."

"So wait a second," he said, holding up a hand, "If that's the reason…wouldn't that mean--?"

"Yes," she said, holding his hand up with both of her own, "It would mean Lenne is Robin's true love."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Dun-dun-DUUUUUUN! Actually, we shouldn't be surprised; I kinda made it obvious the last couple of stories, tee-hee.

So let's see, references…

"Carrick Fergus" is an Irish song that's very pretty (depending on who's doing it). Normally, the Celtic songs are the favorite of Merlina Rose, my Teen Titans OC, but I decided to shake it up a bit. Lenne is actually becoming an Owl City fan, mostly because of Robin! Robin just strikes me as an Owl City fan, like Naminé is a Plain White T's fan! Oh, and "tori-kun" means "bird-kun." It's supposed to be Robin's name in Japanese...sort of.

Speaking of Owl City, NEXT CHAPTER IS AN OWL CITY SONG!!!!! I'll also include a famous story that I've heard my entire life that I think some of you may know (I hope).

I accidentally made a reference to the show "Flash Forward" when Ame mentioned Robin's vision of Lenne, but I _swear_ I didn't do it on purpose! I don't watch that show; it just doesn't do it for me. I watch the murder shows: CSI (all of them), NCIS (both of them), The Mentalist (I'm in love-love with Patrick Jane!), and Castle. I love Castle!

Enough babbling! I'll try to get the next one up sooner, for the sake of the Owl City fun! See you til then!


	5. Robin Is The Worm

Hi, guys! Sorry again for the famous delay you've probably come to expect from me by now; this time I'm not offering my usual "life" excuse. Why haven't I been updating?

I was lazy!

I've been watching movies, reading books, and checking out YouTube vids! And I'm gonna tell you about this one that's got me obsessed with a Westlife song I never knew but now love so freakin' much (how I survived the 90's without knowing about Westlife will always evade me).

The song is called "If I Let You Go," and I've been watching a video of that for the Roddy/Rita pairing from "Flushed Away," my new favorite movie! It actually is my favorite DreamWorks movie ever! Boo-yah!

But, yeah—this is the long-awaited and promised chapter that dabbles in Robin and Lenne's ever-growing relationship in the form of an Owl City song! (Which I don't own, but you all know that.) I'm also including a story that has nothing to do with the plot, I just really like it. (I don't own that, either.) Y'all might know it.

So, without further to-do…again…here is chapter five!

* * *

_"She got a tan and I got a sunburn."_—Owl City, _Sunburn_ (NOT the featured song)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Robin Is The Worm**  
Riku didn't know what to think as he sat on the big beach blanket on their favorite stretch of the shore, watching his family play in the sand and waves.

Ame was playing volleyball with Aang; she was wearing a light blue swim dress with a white floral pattern and Aang was wearing Lightning McQueen trunks.

He looked over at his daughter, who was also wearing a swim dress, only hers was a shimmering ocean blue with fairies embroidered on it in silver. Her hair was down and she was playing with her friend Jewel, whose swimsuit was light green—_also_ shimmering—with a yellow frill around the waist. She had her hair in two pigtails in the top back corners with green beaded ponytail holders. They were also playing with Robin, who was in baggy yellow trunks.

_'Robin,'_ he thought with a sigh.

"Look, Lenney!" piped Jewel, "A starfish!"

"Oh, how pretty!" exclaimed Lenne as Jewel picked it up, "Look, Robin."

"Yes," he smiled, "A right beauty, that one is. May I see it?"

"Sure!" Jewel placed it in his hands, "Are you gonna toss it back?"

"Of course," he said, "This reminds me of a story Master Merlin once told me…

"A man went for a walk on a beach one day, very much like this one, and all the way down were starfish, like our friend here, as far as the eye could see, all lying about in the sand, stranded by the low tide. The man felt bad for them, but didn't feel there was much he could do about it.

"Soon he happened upon an older man, who was picking up each of the poor creatures and tossing them ever so carefully back into the sea, one by one.

"'You're a fool!' cried the first man, 'You can't possibly save them all; there are far too many!'" Robin looked down at the starfish he was holding.

"And the second man looked at him," he continued, "and then looked at the starfish he had in his hand. He walked into the water…" He led them to shin height in the water as he spoke. "…and tossed it in." He gently tossed the starfish and looked at Lenne. "Then he looked back at the man and kindly said, 'Perhaps not…but I did save that one.'"

"Wow," said Jewel, "That was a wonderful story!"

"Thank you, Jewel," he beamed, "You're a wonderful listener!" A small bird fluttered onto his shoulder; it was made of water! Lenne had her hands up and was concentrating on it. It wasn't a very good bird; its lack of detail made it look like a silhouette, and its flight was haphazard.

"Crap!" Lenne stomped when it disintegrated and wet Robin's shoulder, "I almost had it that time!"

"Don't feel bad, Lenne," said Jewel, "_I _can't make water birds. I can't do _anything_ with water you can."

"Come on, sea bird," Robin chuckled, "I know what will cheer you up!"

He took their hands and brought them back over to Riku on the blanket.

"Hey, guys!" Riku greeted, "Having fun?"

"Yes, sir!" Jewel piped, "How come you're not playing?"

"Oh, I will in a minute," he answered.

"Could I borrow your guitar, Riku?" Robin asked, "I want to play for the girls."

"Sure, I guess," he said, watching the boy pick it up, still thinking about last night's discussion.

Could it be true? Could Robin be the one his daughter would fall for one day? (As if she hasn't already) Was he falling for her now?

_'Ack,'_ he thought, _'This is too much.'_ He stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," he grunted as he stretched, "You guys have fun!"

"Be careful, Mr. Riku!" Jewel waved. Robin plucked a few strings and started to sing.

_If you're the bird  
whenever we pretend it's summer,  
Then I'm the worm  
I know the part is such a bummer,  
but fair is fair  
If my segments get separated,  
I'll scream  
And you'll be there_

Lenne and Jewel were smiling in no time and clapped along as he sang. Lenne found herself singing back-up to a song she'd never heard!

_Close your eyes (close my eyes)  
Slide the cotton off of your shoulder  
and feel the shine (feel the shine)  
I'm hooked so toss me over  
and cast a line (oh, I'll try)  
I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends (it depends)  
as they arrive (if they arrive)_

He stood up with the sunlight shining on the guitar, its strings sparkling with magic.

_You and I  
left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)  
But I still have just one more  
question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the oceans_  
_and the seas_  
_With friends like these,_  
_Well, who needs enemies?_

As if summoned by the magic in his heart, the rest of the music from the song picked up and Robin plucked Lenne off her feet and swung her around. As he sang the next stanza, the scenery began to change with each line!

_If I'm your boy,  
let's take a shortcut we remember_

On that part, he took the girls by the hand and ran with them through an apple orchard. They stopped at a tree and picked some of its juicy red apples.

_And we'll enjoy  
picking apples in late September,  
like we've done for years, then_

The apple orchard became a vast field of tall corn—taller than him, even!

_we'll take a long walk through the cornfield  
and I'll kiss you_

He planted a cute kiss on Lenne's forehead; she turned bright red. He bent two of the corn stalks in an arch over their heads and winked.

_Between the ears!_

"Oh, I get it!" Jewel chimed, "Ears!" The girls laughed and the cornfield turned into Lenne's own bedroom! Again, the lyrics illustrated their actions, led by Robin.

_If you're my girl,  
swirl me around your room with feeling  
And as we twirl,  
the glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling  
will shine for us  
as love sweeps over the room_

He knelt to Lenne and smiled adoringly at her, triggering her inherent red brushstroke blush.

_'Cause we tend to make  
each other blush_

Lenne covered her face in embarrassment and sang the back-up part, _"You make me blush."_ Jewel giggled next to her. Robin beamed and they were back at the beach again; he led them back to the waves and they danced around to the second chorus.

_You and I  
left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind)  
But I still have just one more  
question on my mind  
for all my pals who live in the oceans  
and the seas  
With fronds like these,  
well, who needs anemones?_

Lenne and Jewel ran to waist depth and splashed each other; before joining them, Robin sang this part to himself.

_You're the bird, I'm the worm  
and it's plain to see  
that we were meant to be_

He faintly blushed pink as he watched his little bird of the sea; his magical princely heart thumped inside him. Once again, he saw her as a beautiful maid of sixteen! In a swimsuit! His face turned red now and the vision passed on like a spark of sunlight on the surface of the ocean. He saw her turn to smile brightly at him. He smiled back.

_We were meant to be!_

He ran over and swung her in the air again with liquid drops of sunshine falling from her feet. He didn't understand these visions of his precious friend; he only knew he adored her the way she was.

_We were meant to be!_

Lenne chased him back out to the sand and knocked him over with a big stream; he rolled over laughing and Lenne flung herself down behind him with her head next to his. She laughed too, and Jewel ran over and laughed at them.

_We were meant to be!_

"You're the coolest guy I've ever met, Robin," she said as she squatted by them, "You tell great stories and you sing fun songs! Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"I can't give birth," he shrugged. The girls laughed again.

"Come on!" Jewel tugged on Lenne, "Let's build a sand castle!" Robin sat up and watched them run to a good spot. He smiled to himself.

_'Perhaps we are meant to be,'_ he thought, _'And if that's true, then I can wait as long as I must.'_ He looked over to the water with the sun dancing in pieces on the broken waves and saw Riku and Ame swimming together like a couple of dolphins in springtime love. Something clicked in his brain.

_'But what will her parents say?'_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Hey, yeah—what WILL her parents say? Oh, wait—I'm the author; I already know! Nyah-nyah!

Again, sorry I'm so lazy. Human nature, I guess! Peace sign!

Okay, references…

The obvious one is "The Bird and The Worm," by Owl City (written, sung, and owned by Owl City). I just thought it suited Robin and Lenne, even though Robin technically is more the bird since it's his namesake…whatever!

That starfish story? Yeah, I don't know who wrote it. It's just a very famous story with the moral being "save the ones you can," or "don't just do nothing." One of those; take your pick or make your own up!

I think I already mentioned that Jewel is my fangirl manifestation of Princess Tiana, but the last time I tried to talk about it, my Document Manager was screwing around, so I'm not sure if that message got through or whatever. But, yeah—she is! Isn't she cute?

And…that's about all for now. Until next time!


	6. Curses Come Home to Roost

Greetings and salutations! Your humble servant has returned with another chapter that counts as one of those stage-setting chapters, where it's not very exciting until the second half, but the things that are said are important to the story (I seem to do that a lot, huh?).

In life, I've discovered Westlife, the sappiest boy band I've ever seen in my life (which is saying something, since I'm a BSB and N-SYNC fan!). How I ever survived the 90's and early 00's without ever hearing of them is still a mystery to me. So who of my fellow fangirls loves Westlife? Hands? Anyone?

Okay, so here's chapter six! Sorry I took so long! I'm just getting lazy, I guess. By the way, this chapter hails the return of the giant anime sweatdrop, which I don't think I've done since Riku's Rain! Hooray!

* * *

_"If I am God's favorite, then so are you."_—Paradise, _The Bride Collector_ (I just got done reading it today! AAH!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Curses Come Home to Roost**  
"So what should I do, Grandmum?" he asked back home in the parlor, hardly touching his tea. "I seem to be falling in love with an eleven-year-old girl." Granda stirred a bit of sugar in her tea.

"Not just any eleven-year-old girl, either," she smiled, "_Ame's_ eleven-year-old girl." Robin dropped his head and slouched.

"Thanks for rubbing it in," he sighed. Granda chuckled.

"I hardly understand what you find so amusing about all this," said the boy, raising his head, "I believe I said she's eleven years old."

"I know," she nodded.

"(…) That's five years younger than I am," he clarified.

"Yes, so it is," she responded and sipped her tea. A giant sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Do you not find it…I don't know, unnatural for a teenager to be feeling this way about a sixth-grader?" he asked, perplexed at her lack of reaction.

"Oh, it's unusual, no doubt," she said casually, holding her tea aloft in its saucer, "but I wouldn't go so far as to call it unnatural. Feelings of _any_ sort are as natural as anything. It's how you handle them that makes the difference."

"But how do I handle it, Grandmum?" he pleaded, "What am I supposed to do?" She looked at him over her teacup.

"Do?" she repeated, "Why do you think you need to do anything?" Seeing a look of sheer confusion on her charge's face, she put down her tea and leaned forward to make eye contact.

"Robin," she said, "just because you have feelings for someone does not necessarily mean you have to act on them, especially in this case. For heaven's sake, she's only eleven! You know you can't pursue her so young."

"So I shouldn't do anything?" he asked in his sentence tone.

"Precisely," she shrugged one shoulder, "Just because you love her doesn't mean you must court her immediately; a child her age is not likely to be snapped up by anyone. The only question left is, are you willing to wait until she's old enough to date you?"

"Of course I am," he said.

"Then there's no problem," she said as she lifted her teacup.

"But what about her parents?" he asked insistently, "They already know I've been having visions of what she'll look like when she's my age, and that in itself makes me feel a right peeping tom! How am I to tell them I'm falling in love with their middle school child? Do you know what Riku would to do me? He would give me a wedgie, hang me from a tree by my knickers, and beat me like a piñata with his Keyblade! And Ame? She'd give me a very elaborate drowning, that's what she'd do!"

"She would do nothing of the sort, and neither would Riku," said Granda in one of those "yeah, yeah" voices, "They both love you too much." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right," he said, "Sorry. But I have to tell them, Grandmum. I owe it to them."

"I agree," she nodded quietly, "but I would advise against telling Lenne. She's far too young for this knowledge right now."

"Yes, mum," he nodded back. Granda took another sip and smiled at him.

"You know," she said, "I've always wondered what you looked like as a child, when Ame found you." He smiled and made himself sparkle until his magic turned him into a five-year-old boy in a yellow polo, blue shorts, and penny loafers. The old woman's eyes shone.

"What a precious angel to come into my house," she smiled softly. Robin went over and she lifted him onto her lap.

"You should let Lenne see you in this form," she laughed, "She'll just adore you!"

"Grandmum," he said seriously, "I must know something." He hopped down and resumed his true form, clothes and all, and knelt to her with his hands over hers.

"Did you send me those visions of her?" he asked sincerely. She held his gaze for a moment and sighed.

"Yes," she answered. He looked slightly surprised for a short second.

"Why?" he asked further. She touched his head.

"I'm sorry, my son," she said sadly, "I cannot tell you that." Robin looked sad and laid his head in Granda's lap with his eyes closed while she softly stroked his shaggy blonde hair.

"I don't remember much about my mother," he mused, "But I think she used to do this whenever I was tired or sad. It's been so long, I'm not even sure of what she looked like anymore; every time I try to remember…it's always Ame's face I see. In a way…Ame almost _is_ my mother. She saved my life." He looked up at his guardian.

"I love her, Grandmum," he said, "I don't want this to hurt her."

"Do not worry, my sun bird," she replied, "Her love for you is as deeply rooted as if she'd given birth to you." She kissed his forehead. "Go, my son, and fear not." He stood, bowed, and left the room.

"She has saved your life," she said gently to herself, "Now you will have to save yourself."

* * *

"Oh, hi, Robin!" Ame smiled when she opened the door to him.

"Miss Water, I must speak with you and Riku," he said urgently, "Is Lenne at home?"

"She and Jewel are upstairs taking a nap," she answered, "They're just sleeping off the beach fun. They probably won't wake up for at least an hour. Aang's in the park with his cousins. He has his father's energy. Come in."

A couple of minutes later, Roibn was with Riku and Ame in the living room; he was across from them and kneeling on the floor with red cheeks. He stared intensely at his knees, too scared to look them in the eyes.

"Riku," he said, "Ame…You both know I love you more than my own life, and I would sooner die than do anything to hurt you or your family."

"Of course, Robin," said Ame, "But what's wrong?" She was troubled by his manner and she had a pretty good guess why he was acting this way. He glanced between them and bowed low to them like a prisoner offering his head.

"Forgive me," he said thickly, "It wasn't intentional. I…" He turned his magenta, tormented face up to them.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed, "I'm in love with your daughter!" He quickly bowed his head again; he didn't want to see their reactions of horror, shock, or anger, or whatever else he knew they would feel.

"A little soon for that, isn't it?" Riku finally spoke.

"Yes, sir," the boy replied, "As I said, it wasn't intentional. A-and I don't plan to tell her about it until she's older, I promise! I know she's only eleven, and I promise not to pursue her until she's at least eighteen, since I'm five years older than she is, but…" He looked helplessly up at Riku.

"Riku," he breathed emotionally, "Please believe me when I tell you that I don't understand why I feel this way about someone so young—I don't. I just…" He held his hands up imploringly. "I can't help it," he whispered, "I love her." He bent over as if ready for the executioner and covered his face with his arms.

"God help me, I love her," he repeated into the floor. A long silence followed. Robin heard someone kneel in front of him and he felt a strong, kind hand gently touch his head, a hand that had held him as a crying child with no family. He looked up into Riku's eyes—his bright, fatherly eyes.

"Can you keep that promise?" he asked gently. With eyes pleading for understanding, Robin gripped his friend's wrist.

"With every beat of my heart," he said with conviction. Riku nodded slowly.

"All right," he said, "I believe you. Ame?" They both looked at Ame, whose pale face was pouring with tears; she stomped to her feet, pulled Robin up, and hugged him fiercely around the neck.

"M-Miss Water?" he said, flustered.

"I'm so sorry, Robin," she said as she held his shoulders, "This is all my fault. I should have told you all those years ago, but you were so young then, so happy."

"Miss Water, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused. Her hands trembled and she pinched her eyes shut for a moment, then she looked sadly at him.

"Please don't think any less of me," she said quietly.

"Of course not," he objected and touched her arms, "I could never think less of you." She smiled a little in spite of herself and wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

"Let's take a walk," she invited, "Do you want to come, Riku?"

"Thanks, but I'd better not," he declined, "I'm in the middle of a fatherhood attack; it's not you, Robin—it's the concept of a boy being in love with my daughter for the first time. I just didn't expect this to happen before she hit her teens." Robin ducked again.

"Neither did I, sir," he said sorrowfully. Riku cupped the back of the boy's head and brought it to his face; he felt horrible for the torment this child was going through, but his fatherly side was out for blood and he was having a tough time keeping both horses reined in.

"I'm sorry about this, sunshine," he murmured shortly before going upstairs to his room. He stood by the balcony window and watched the boy walk away with his wife. He turned away, clenched a fist, and punched the wall.

"In the name of all the spirits, Ame," he seethed, "What have you gotten us into?"

* * *

Robin and Ame sat on the beach side by side with the sea wind weaving its salt into their hair.

"Do you remember the night you died?" Ame asked, "When you were five years old?"

"Of course," said the boy, "How could I forget?"

"What do you remember about that night?" she asked further.

"Well," he said memorably, "Mostly I remember the pain—the worst I've ever known—and the red light in my eyes…and the light of Miss Alice's heart as it left my body. I was so frightened, so sad. I remember feeling my own heart collapse, everything shutting down.

"The next feeling I had was floating…floating gently down a quiet river in my sleep. It was comfortable and I was happy the pain had gone, but…I felt lost. Nothing around me was familiar, even though I slept. The rest of it's fuzzy, but the last I remember is waking up with a beating heart. I opened my eyes, and there you were." He smiled fondly at her. She only half-smiled.

"Something happened while you were…asleep," she confessed, "Your soul had flown to the River Styx in the Underworld of Olympus. That place is ruled by Hades, God of the Dead. The reason you were there was because it was the nearest spirit world your soul could find. It's the most horrible place I've ever seen in all my days, and I sure as heck wasn't going to just leave you there.

"So I went to get you back. I tried to bully Hades into handing you over, but it only angered him. _**Never **_bully a god. I would have paid him, but I'd already done that for King Leonidas."

"I remember him," he nodded.

"Yes," she looked down, "Finally, Hades forced me to make a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" he asked, sensing her hesitation and feeling a bit of dread himself. Ame took a deep breath and looked at him.

"He told me you have to find your true love before midnight on your sixteenth birthday," she said in a steady rush, "or else." Robin looked mildly shocked.

"Or else what?" he asked, his priceless heart pounding. Ame swallowed.

"Or else he'll take you back," she answered brokenly, "and never let you go."

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Oh, I love a good cliffhanger! It keeps everybody on their toes, including me!

I can't really think of any references this time, except for the chapter title. I got that from Fruits Basket, volume...I don't remember. It's the one where the mean girls secretly cast Tohru as the wicked stepsister for the Cinderella play, only to find Minami was cast as the wicked stepmother, so it backfired on her! (Go back and read it if you got it) But I do feel I should explain something…

Robin may be falling in love with Lenne, but that's still a small blossoming flower in his heart. Right now, he loves Ame more than anyone, even Lenne—even Granda! All things considered, it's probably fitting that he does; he has an intense adoration of her and I'm afraid he might have put her on a pedestal, and my dad once told me that if you put someone on a pedestal, all they can do is fall. Well, that's what Ame's about to do; Robin's about to be totally disillusioned, but don't worry—it's gonna be good!

I don't know why, I just really felt like I had to point this out. My inner muse is acting weird, and I'm listening to Westlife songs; that may have something to do with it, I dunno! LOL Anyway, buckle up for the next chapter! See you then!


	7. The Swan of The Sea

Holy crap, you guys; I was just looking over my notebook and I realized…

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.

But don't worry; it's not completely the end; it's a TBC story!

This one will have the pivotal action and magic stuff you've come to expect from me (and probably roll your eyes at, LOL). It's gonna be awesome!

* * *

_"New wings are growing tonight."_—Within Temptation, _Swan Song_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Swan of the Sea**  
For a while, Robin could only stare at his best friend, the invincible water warrior so near and dear to his heart.

She destroyed the Sky Rider Heartless with her giant water bird.

She led the Princesses of Heart through the Heartless-infested Great Maw with Sephiroth on the loose and Robin himself on her back.

She kept the Gummi Ship from crashing apart _twice._

She even saved him from death and restored his heart and until now, he'd never known how.

How did an amazing warrior like her, with all her skill and power, get stumped by anyone?

For the first time, he realized she was human; as wonderful and kind as she was, she was still only human.

He looked down at his sand-covered toes with his eyes somewhat mooned out, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Ame just stared down with her hair blowing in her face, watching her perfect world rock violently.

"Why would he not let me go," he finally asked, "unless you struck a deal?"

"Because that's how Hades works," she answered dully, "No soul escapes his Underworld without a price. I tried everything I could to get you off scot free…but it didn't work."

"Why did you agree to this?" he asked, confused.

"Because he wouldn't let me have you any other way," she said wretchedly, "He knew how much I loved you, how I'd have done anything to save you." She looked at him with the same pleading look he'd given Riku earlier.

"I was desperate," she whispered with watery eyes as she touched his face with her trembling fingers, "I couldn't think about anything else; I just wanted you out of there!"

Robin stared at her, still mildly shocked. Her streaming eyes rippled like raindrops on the surface of the sea; he held her hand with one of his and wiped a tear away with the other.

"Please don't cry, Miss Water," he smiled and chuckled a bit, "I never could stand to see you cry." Ame smiled and wiped her face.

"I'm not angry at you," he continued, "I daresay I'd have done the same." She stroked his head fondly.

"At any rate," he added, "That explains why Grandmum sent me the visions."

"She did?" she asked in surprise, "So it _was_ her?"

"She must have known I'd fall for Lenne," he said, "and about the deal. She sent me those visions to hurry my heart along, I'm sure of it."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she sighed, "I don't know if she's ever told you this, but Granda's not just the Water Spirit; she's also a love goddess. She doesn't force people to fall in love. She guides people's lives to true love; she sort of sets your feet on the right path." He nodded.

"Do you suppose Hades will come for a reckoning?" he asked.

"I don't suppose he will," she answered, "I _know_ he will. I would expect him on your birthday."

"Well, _that_ wouldn't be a very sweet sixteen," he smirked.

"If _that's_ how you feel about it," said a voice behind them, "then how about we raise the stakes?"

Robin and Ame quickly turned around and Ame gasped loudly in horror; Hades towered over them with his vindictive smile and his shadow over them.

* * *

At the same time, Lenne and Jewel were napping on top of the quilts. Jewel was a deep sleeper, the lucky girl, but Lenne was not so lucky…

_She was dreaming; she wasn't anywhere in particular, and she wouldn't remember later because it wasn't important. What __**was**__ important was the boy that had appeared to her._

_He looked about her own age and he wore strange orange and yellow clothes, had laughing eyes, and a shiny bald head with a light blue down arrow on his forehead. She recognized him!_

_"Avatar Aang!" she popped with her hands on her flushed face. She was being visited by her forefather, the Avatar!_

_"I'm so honored!" she piped in excitement, "I have so many questions to ask you!"_

_"And as much as I'd love to answer them, I'm afraid we don't have time," he said, worried as he took her hands, "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully, Lenne: Your friend Robin is in danger. Your mother's with him now, but you're the only one who can help him." Lenne gasped; Robin in danger?_

_"What do I do?" she panicked and tugged on his hands, "Tell me how to save him, please!"_

_"This is where you listen carefully," he said calmly, "You **can** save him, but it's gonna take something drastic. I want you to learn this prayer I'm going to tell you, repeat it when you wake up, and you'll know the rest. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, sir," she nodded vigorously._

_"Good," he smiled, "Then listen closely…"_

A couple of minutes later, Lenne snapped her eyes open and shot upright.

"Jewel, wake up!" she shouted, frightening her poor friend awake.

"Lenney, what's wrong?" she asked, nearly cross-eyed with sleep.

"We have to go back to the beach!" she answered as she scrambled off the bed, "Robin's in trouble!" She grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the door.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, bewildered.

"Sort of," she answered at the top of the stairs, "MILLIE!" The maid came running to the newel post as the two girls descended, her eyes wide.

"Heavens above, what is it?" she asked alarmingly.

"I need you to take us back to the beach where we were," she said in a rush, "and fast!" Millie's eyes widened further; she knew from her years of serving Ame that if she was acting like this, it was serious. Like her mother, Lenne never gave direct orders unless she was angry or jumping into action.

Lenne and Jewel sat in the back seat of the car while Millie floored it. Lenne drew her knees up to her face, clutched her family crest necklace in her hands, and pinched her eyes shut.

"What are you doing, Lenney?" Jewel asked.

"I need to pray," she said with concentration, "and I have to get it right." Jewel was puzzled at first, then grew astonished as she watched her friend shine like the sun!

"Lenne?" she said breathlessly, "What's happening to you?"

* * *

Ame shoved Robin forward, away from Hades, and stood between them like a human shield.

"I've got a whole ocean behind me, Hades," she threatened, "so I wouldn't try anything just now if I were you."

Hades raised an eyebrow.

"First you bribe me, then you bully me, now you threaten me?" he said amusingly, "My dear Rain Princess! Is there anything you _won't_ do to me?"

"Probably everything you're thinking about now," she replied scathingly, "Now how about you get your brain out of the gutter and tell me why you're here? Robin's birthday isn't for another two weeks! We agreed for _then._"

"It's amazing how you've grown," he said off-topic, "And your hair's a bit shorter, too! I guess you've married your emo boyfriend by now."

"Why are you _here_, Hades?" she repeated through gritted teeth.

"And look at you!" he said to Robin, "Quite the strapping young man! I had a feeling you'd grow into a handsome devil, in more ways than one."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she snapped, her patience all but gone. Hades flared red to try to scare her, but she stood her ground.

"You still haven't learned how to control your temper, have you, raindrop?" he seethed, "Eleven years hasn't changed you a bit."

"Or you," she replied, "You're on my turf now, Lord Hothead. Now answer my question!"

"All right, all right," he waved, "Jeez! Don't be a broken record! If you must know, I'm here for the boy."

"We have an agreement," she declared, "He has until midnight on his birthday, which is two weeks from tomorrow! Check your calendar, bub; you're too early."

"Oh, I don't think so, princess," he sneered, "You see, I've found out a juicy little tidbit about your little manchild here. If my calculations are correct, he should be sixteen already!"

"What?" Robin popped.

"That's impossible!" said Ame, half-stepping forward defensively, "I've always kept track of all his birthdays!"

"Except one," he replied, "The one he passed in his storybook world."

"What?" she said, perplexed. Robin stood beside her with his hand over her shoulder.

"That doesn't count," he said, "I didn't turn six until the next time my birthday came around."

"What do you mean?" Ame asked.

"I never told you this because it was meant to be a secret," he said, "but in the Hundred-Acre Wood, you don't age. I stayed there for six months before Master Leon brought me out for training, during which my birthday came and went." He looked back at Hades.

"But since that world freezes your age, I didn't turn six until my _next_ birthday," he said, "That's why I used to travel so much, so I could grow older. I never spent more than a few days in the Wood—a week at most. You're a year behind, my lord. You cannot take me now."

"He's right," added Ame, "That's a technicality and you're trying to use it as an excuse, like the weasel Sora told me you were."

"Call it what you will," he shrugged carelessly, "It is what it is. So unless you can give me a name, Junior, you'd better kiss your Oedipal complex here goodbye."

_Whomp!_ Hades was socked in the face by Robin's magic! He now stood between his friend and the devilish god with tendrils of light sizzling off his fist.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about her that way!" he spat, "And I jolly well don't have to tell you anything! I know who my true love is, and that's what matters to me."

"But does she love you back?" Hades asked with narrowed eyes, "I've been around a long time, boy, and as sick as it makes me to say, true love takes two hearts." With one hand he grabbed Robin up by the front of his shirt; with the other he laid a flaming upper cut into Ame's gut, knocking her back several feet. She cried out in pain as her back made a trail in the sand.

"Riku!" she called painfully, "I'm on the beach! I need help!"

"Ame!" Robin shouted and broke from Hades' grip with a burst of light, then swept his hand in a downward arch, causing sand to fly in Hades' face. He then turned tail and ran for Ame, but the god's hand stretched in smoke and pinned the boy down.

"I'll need that name, kiddo," he growled, only to be beaten back by a third fighter.

"Keep your hands off of him!" shouted Riku as he swung at him again and knocked him back, "And stay away from my wife!"

"Jealous type, aren't you?" Hades smirked as Riku strode to him, Keyblade in hand.

"Darn right I am," he said dangerously, "So jealous that I can't stand to hear my wife crying in agony!" He dealt Hades another punishing blow and jumped for a stab. Hades dodged and threw a flame at him but missed, so he jumped back and snapped his fingers. Ame and Robin appeared in his fists, hanging by their throats! Ame's shirt had a hole burned in it and her red stomach was beginning to blister; she was still crying from the searing pain.

"Put them down, you inhuman monster!" Riku growled and brandished his Keyblade.

"You passed the first round, Riku," said Hades, like some ridiculous game show host, "Now: Will you take what's behind Fist Number One…" He held up Ame. "…or Fist Number Two?" He held up Robin, who was now gasping for breath. "Your choice, buddy."

"You're sick," Riku gritted his teeth.

"It's the lack of sunlight," Hades shrugged.

_Fssh!_ A jet of water snuffed out his hair like a candle from behind; he spun around only to be thrown back by another stream that hit him like a wrecking ball and made him drop his victims. Riku banished his Keyblade and dropped to his knees at Ame's side while Robin fought Hades.

"Nice move," he said as he took her in his arms.

"That wasn't me," she gasped. Hades froze with shock with Robin's shirt in his fist and they all watched the water jet swirl like a snake between them and Hades; it unfurled a pair of wings and became a sleek, beautiful bird.

"A swan," Robin breathed with wide eyes.

"A perfect water shadow," added Ame. Bald and as wide-eyed as the rest of them, Hades watched as the water swan flew to the mortal warriors, coming to a fluttering perch in front of Ame. Riku was holding her from behind; the swan held its head near her burnt stomach and made it glow with a blue light. Ame relaxed with a sigh as her own brand of healing magic, outside of her control, soothed the burn away. Even her shirt was mended!

The swan bowed its head to her and spanned its wings downward as if in a curtsy and flew back up the dunes, where a car was parked. It perched on top.

"That's Millie's car," Ame said perplexingly. Millie got out and stood beside the back doors.

"That's Millie!" Riku exclaimed, as perplexed as his wife. Looking completely unbothered by the current crisis below her, Millie bowed with a smile like a gentleman, with her arm across her stomach, and opened the back door. Riku, Ame, Robin, and Hades could all feel the vibrant magic coming from inside, like the scent of flowers carried on the sea breeze.

A white sandal touched the ground, followed by its twin; out of the door stepped a beautiful tall girl of sixteen with brown hair to her waist blowing in the wind and a long, flimsy white dress with pieces in the back that flew out to the side like wings. She looked as much a swan as the water shadow, which hovered up behind her head and vanished in a shower of sparkles.

Ame blushed and drew a slow breath as they watched her walk down the dune; still hanging by his shirt from Hades' fist, Robin had the same reaction. His eyes wavered with light and his heart thumped on angel's wings.

He knew this girl.

"That's Lenne!" he breathed with soft reverence, anchored to the earth by her heavenly beauty.

Riku helped Ame to her feet and they stared at their daughter as she approached them. She took her mother's hands.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a voice that was hers and yet wasn't. Ame nodded wordlessly and Lenne sighed in relief.

"Oh, good." She kissed her on the cheek and continued her walk to Hades and, more importantly, Robin.

"Lenne," he said urgently, "Don't. This man is dangerous!"

"This is her, isn't it?" said Hades. Robin looked daggers at him.

"I swear to you, Hades," he said murderously, "if you even _think_ about touching her, I'll…"

A soft finger closed his lips and he turned to see her smiling. He blushed a deep shade of red; the girl looked up at Hades and laid her hand over his.

"My lord," she said formally, "Please put him down." Hades looked at her for a moment, then gently set Robin on his feet—not because he was bewitched by her—he just wanted to see what would happen.

Lenne hugged Robin around his neck, causing a little man in his head to faint and another to scold, "Get a grip on yourself!"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, pulling back. It took Robin a few seconds to find his voice again.

"No," he shook his head, "No, I—I'm quite all right. Lenne…what's happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she smiled softly and turned to Hades.

"My lord Hades," she curtsied, "Do not take this young man away from me. The heart and soul are joined together." She held Robin's hand with their fingers laced. "His heart belongs to me, so you cannot take his soul." Hades looked confused.

"And just exactly who are you?" he asked.

"Obviously not who you expected," she smirked, "Now please: Leave my island and never return."

Having a curveball thrown at him angered the god; he roared and erupted into flames. Robin shielded Lenne with his magic until the Lord of the Dead disappeared.

"We did it," said Lenne happily, "We broke Hades' curse. Except for one thing." She blushed a red brushstroke and placed her hands tentatively on his chest; before he could say anything, she was on her toes with her lips against his.

His heart stopped and his eyes flew. He was having his first kiss with Lenne! Was this okay? What would her parents do to him _now?_ Finally, he covered her hands, leaned in, and kissed her back.

Not too far off, Riku's Father Alarm was going off with flashing lights, blaring sirens, and a heavily arms S.W.A.T team. Ame felt the strong instinct of a lioness picking up her cub by the scruff and clawing at anything that came near them.

"Well," she finally said as she took her husband's hand, "technically, she is sixteen…for now."

"What has she done?" Riku asked.

"She must have used the Prayer of the Maidens," she said, "It's an emergency spell for girls desperately trying to save someone they love, whether it's family, friends, or their true love."

"Does that mean Lenney's gonna marry Robin?" asked a voice behind them. They turned with a surprise to see Jewel!

"Oh, boy," muttered Riku.

"Jewel, honey!" Ame smiled and stepped between her and the scene, "What are you doing here?"

"Lenney brought me," she answered, "She changed into a teenager on the way over. Isn't she pretty? She's like a princess!"

"Yes, she is," said Ame. She knelt to the lovely child and touched her arms.

"Thank you," she murmured, "for being such a good friend."

"Huh?" Jewel blinked, then gasped as Ame kissed her forehead; suddenly she felt deliciously drowsy and slumped into the woman's arms, sound asleep.

"Your shoulders should not bear this burden, little one," she said softly, cradling her, "When you wake, this will all have been a dream—a strange and beautiful dream."

"You erased her memory?" Riku asked.

"Sort of," she answered, "The less questions asked, the better. Millie?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the maid as she trotted over.

"Take Jewel back to our house, please," she said, passing her over, "Let her finish her nap in Lenne's room, and pick up Aang."

"I'm sorry about her, ma'am," said Millie, "Lenne was frantic to get here. It sounded like life and death."

While all this had been happening, Robin and Lenne were lost in the dream of their first kiss—sweet, bright, and celestial.

All too soon, Lenne began to shine with white light and their kiss ended as she shrank back to an eleven-year-old girl in normal clothes. Robin looked surprised.

"What happened?" he blinked.

"I saved you, that's what!" she laughed and hugged him. Her head barely came up to his chest.

"I've waited for three years to do that, Robin," she looked up at him, "but I can wait five more to do it again." He smiled and touched her head.

"I'm afraid it must be seven, princess," he said fondly, "Remember, I'll come of age long before you do."

"I don't care," she said and took his hand, "I still love you."

"Lenney?" called her father. Her face lit up.

"Daddy!" she shouted brightly and ran back to him with her arms out. She ran right into his waiting arms and he spun around with her and held her in a sitting position.

"Dad, did you see me?" she bubbled, "Did you think I was pretty?"

"You're the swan of the islands, my water girl," he smiled, "but if you ever do that again, your butt's grounded." Lenne laughed and hugged him.

"Honey, that water shadow was perfect!" Ame sparkled as she hugged her, "That's the best swan I've seen in years!"

"I finally got it right, Mom," she chimed, "I made a water bird!"

"Omedeto, Lennekko," Ame said lovingly as she hugged her child. Robin came over and Ame embraced him.

"Forgive me?" she asked meekly.

"Of course, Miss Water," he said, "Thank you for rescuing me as a child." She beamed and nodded.

"Come on," she cocked her head with an arm around his neck, "Let's head back home. Toya will be wondering where you are!"

Robin nodded and hooked his hand across her shoulders; Riku hoisted Lenne on top himself and held hands with his wife.

And they walked home like that, together.

* * *

Down in the Underworld, Hades was flaming up his throne room.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" he stormed, "I was so _sure _he'd fall for Ame! Who was that girl, anyway?"

"Why, her daughter, of course," said the Fate of the Past.

"Daughter?" he popped, "Well, I sure could've used _that_ information eleven years ago!"

"You didn't ask," shrugged the Present Fate.

"Argh!" he growled and flopped in his throne and dropped his head in his hand.

"A lady of rain," he said, "Well, she's definitely a wet chick. Good riddance; that rain princess is more trouble than she's worth. I've had enough. A powerful family like that's gonna have a lot more problems than me before they're through, I guarantee it."

"What makes you say so, my lord?" asked the Past Fate.

"I noticed something about those islands," said Hades as he sipped a margarita, "They're connected underneath, and together they're floating northward. Matter of fact, they're about three days south of the North Pole."

"What problem awaits them there, my lord?" asked the Present. Hades was leaning on his fingers.

"Why don't you tell us, Madam Future?" he invited.

"The Rain Princess is descended from an ancient tribe of warriors born with the ability to bend the waters to their will," said the short Fate mysteriously, "They are waterbenders, and their nation is the Water Tribe.

"For a thousand years this Tribe was scattered; only the Northern Tribe has been rebuilt and repopulated, but they are still not stable. Their rulers are desperate for strength among their people…and for power over them.

"Their grasp for this power will cause great distress for her and her family. Drastic measures will be taken on both sides, and only the light of the moon will make the difference."

"There now, you see?" said Hades, "I don't _need_ to bother her anymore, not when I know she'll be bothered anyway.

"Besides," he sneered, "It's much easier to fight magic than it is to fight the law."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Okay, confession session: The next story I put up, which is the part two to this one, will more than likely be my last Kingdom Hearts story—maybe not the last one ever, but definitely the last one for a while.

Don't cry! Please don't cry! I've still got plenty of other stuff! I've actually started handwriting my first chapter story for Flushed Away (which, by the way, is under Misc. Movies, which SUCKS)! So any Roddy/Rita fans will definitely want to hang around for that…whenever I finish it, that it…

Did you notice I've brought back some of the nuances of Riku's Rain? The first kiss description and other such stuff? I think that's an omen that I'm officially finishing up my Kingdom Hearts story kick. Wow, that's depressing…

Anyway, the only reference I can think of right now is the appearance of the original Aang from "Avatar: The Last Airbender." Was that fun or what? Lenne's always wanted to meet her ancestor, and now she has!

Oh, and in case any of you don't know, an Oedipal complex is a mental issue involving a young man being romantically attracted to his mother (look up your Greek mythology under "Oedipus." Really messed up stuff right there). Hades was using this to make fun of Ame and Robin's almost mother/son relationship. What a jerk, right?

By the way, I might have made this obvious already, but I've finally decided on Lenne's water-oriented nickname: I'm caught between Swan of the Islands and Swan of the Sea, but I think I'm leaning towards Sea. What do y'all think?

PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MY FINAL KINGDOM HEARTS STORY, WHICH WON'T BE AS TERRIBLY HUGE AS HUNT FOR THE HEARTS WAS, BUT WILL HOPEFULLY STILL BE GREAT!


End file.
